


Requests

by robertdownerjr



Series: Falsettos Oneshots [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Series: Falsettos Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151291
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Requests

what up my fellow falsettos obsessed bastards and welcome to my one-shots *staggered applause*

to make a request:  
comment the ship and/or prompt you want me to write in this part

i will not write:  
1\. smut/explicit content (for now)

(i reserve the right to add to this list and deny any requests, though it probably won't happen often)

ALSO:  
if you think I should include a content/trigger warning for any one-shots, please let me know in the comments of that specific fanfic

thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
